The Double Keyblade Knight
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Four knights were chosen by one of the keys, one who wielded two. When the Keyblade War starts, she must fight to protect the light of all worlds.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun shone in the courtyard of Disney Castle as a young knight walked into the hallway up to two large purple doors, dangling around the knight's neck and bouncing off the dark red armor were two key chains, one in the shape of a crown, the other in the shape of a charm. As the knight walked, the sun shone on its armor. The knight had a feminine body; a hamlet encased the knight's head, horns stuck out at the ends of the hamlet.

The knight approached the doors; she turned on her heel and knocked on the door, a section large enough for her to enter opened. As she entered, the section closed behind her. In front of her was a long red carpet, she started down the carpet. As she got closer to the throne, she saw three knights standing in front of the throne. One of the knights turned to the new knight walking toward them.

"You're late," he said in a strong voice.

"Sorry about that," she said in a calm voice while walking up.

Sitting on the throne was a mouse with round ears wearing royal clothes, all the knights kneeled on one knee, bowing their heads, and he stood and smiled slightly. Each knight looked up at the king.

"Take off your hamlets and state your name and blade," he said.

The knights stood up, each taking off their hamlets, the first knight revealed to a girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes, the second knight revealed to a boy with spiky sandy blonde hair on one side and bright sea blue eyes, the third knight revealed to a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, and the fourth knight revealed to a man with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Fai, Kingdom Key," the blue haired girl said.

"Rain, Way to the Dawn," the blonde haired boy said.

"Hermione, Oblivion and Oathkeeper," the brown haired girl said.

"Han, Kingdom Blade," the black haired man said.

King Mickey Mouse nodded, smiling, seeing all four knights with their fists over their hearts. All of them had known each other ever since they were really young, Han was the oldest, so he felt he was the responsible one of the group, Fai said once when the sun shone on his hair, it was giving him a halo, his dark brown eyes always seemed to fill with worry over his younger companions.

Fai always considered herself the cheerful one of the group, she was looking for ways to get into a fight with her friends, Rain said that she had her blue hair once it made him laugh so hard, her dark blue eyes always shone with cheerfulness.

Hermione was the smart one of the group, but she never really showed it to anyone. Usually her long wavy dark brown hair would be up in a ponytail or a braid, her deep chocolate brown eyes showed care to her friends, Han said she was the oddball, because she got orders to protect a boy at her school while starting her new year. One time, Fai said she was in both light and darkness.

Rain was a shy and quiet boy, not only he was quiet, but Fai and Han agreed that he had feelings for Hermione, the way the two always blushed when they were near each other. Hermione said she liked the way his blonde hair blew in the wind, his bright sea blue sprinkled in the sunlight.

"Why did you call here, your majesty?" Han asked.

"I needed to see my knights," he said.

The knights nodded and turned to leave the throne room, Hermione ran out of the throne room, Rain following after her. He couldn't catch up with her, but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a deep kiss on the lips.

"Don't leave so suddenly," he said.

Hermione, this time, pulled Rain into a deep embrace, smiling slightly, seeing Fai and Han running up to them. Rain returned the embrace; they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity what in reality just a few minutes.

"I'm not going anywhere for now," she whispered.

"But don't ya need to get back to your school?" Fai asked.

"Yeah, Hermione," Han added.

Hermione looked up and nodded, she turned to her ship and started walking toward it. She waved goodbye to Fai and Han, but hugged Rain again before she left. Hermione only wondered why her keyblades chose her as she rode back to her world.


	2. Life in the town of twilight

Finally, the first chapter of the Double Keyblade Knight. I was actually listening to Only Hope while reading this chapter. It belongs to Mandy Moore, everyone and everything belong to J.K.Rowling and SquareEnix. The man is supposed to be Zexion, because I thought the color of his hair is purple.

* * *

Chapter 1 Life in the town of twilight 

Hermione stared into her reflection of her hamlet as she sat on her bed. She gasped for air because she spent nearly four hours training; her parents never knew about her life as a knight of the key. Hermione did want to tell her parents, but when she got the chance, she learned they died. She laid her head on her pillow and put her arm over her eyes, sighing.

What if her other friends knew about her life as a knight, they might not would want to her friend anymore. Hermione sat up on her bed, hearing the bell ring. She got out of bed and walked up to a window, opening it. In front of her was a town, in the distance she could see the sun either going down or coming up. No one seemed to mind the way the sun looked or know why it looked like the way it did. Hermione smiled, she always found the twilight sun beautiful.

She got dressed in a dark blue tank top, white, black, and gray bracelets on her left wrist, a sliver chain bracelet on her right wrist, cream colored cargo pants, and dark red sandals. She walked up to her desk, staring at the pictures on it. The first one was her, Fai, Han, and Rain at Sunset Hill, they all were smiling, Hermione had her hand on Rain's shoulder. The second picture was her with a boy with shoulder length black hair and bright emerald green eyes and another boy with shoulder length flaming red hair and bright sea blue eyes standing in front of a large castle.

The boys had peace signs out; Hermione was holding a book and was sticking out her tongue. Those were her other friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Behind them was her school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also on her deck were envelopes partly opened, all from the King. It had been nearly been a year since she had gotten a letter from the King.

The King had disappeared last year, trying to the reason the stars were blinking out in the sky, last she heard he stayed on the other side of the door of darkness, Kingdom Hearts. She sighed when she heard on her door.

"Hermione, you alright?" a girl with shoulder length flaming red hair in a short ponytail and dark sea blue eyes entered her room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ginny," she answered.

Ginny Weasley was the youngest and only girl of her family, she also was the only one who known about Hermione's other life, her life as a knight. During Hermione's third year at Hogwarts, while Hermione was training with the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Ginny came upon her and found out.

"I'm going out for a while, Ginny," Hermione said. "Going to meet the others at the station."

Ginny nodded as Hermione connected the keychains onto her belt, and then ran out the door. The estate of Granger manor was huge; Hermione's parents were like millionaires, that was because they made money by helping others in factories and companies. After walking out of the gate, she grabbed a brown shoulder bag.

'The best shortcut I know is through the back ally,' Hermione thought as she walked into the back alley.

There was nothing in the back alley, expect for the entrance to the usual spot, that was where one of her friends went. She went to the chain fence, when a girl with short dark brown hair and bright dark green eyes walked out.

"Olette, hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey, right back at you," Olette said, giggling.

Hermione and Olette laughed at each other, before Olette said, "The gang has a new member."

Hermione nodded at that comment, Olette hugged her, and she hugged her friends back. Then she ran off again, running through the sandlot, the spot where the yearly summer event began, the Struggle Tournament.

That run made her a little tired, she sat down on a bench and took out some papers from her bag, there were music notes on it, but no words on it. Hermione started writing a song a few years ago, but she couldn't find any words to go with the notes. She took a pen and started to write some words, and started to the words as well.

"_There's a song that inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again."_

Her voice was so beautiful, Seifer and his committee, which included Rai and Fuu, the committee's little follower, Vivi, stopped what they're doing and listened to her sing. Hermione had her eyes as she sang, so she didn't notice Seifer staring at her.

"_I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over again."_

Hayner and Pence, Olette's other friends, entered the sandlot and heard Hermione singing. They also stared at her, hearing her beautiful voice. A boy with spiky sandy blonde hair and bright sea blue eyes walked behind and also listened to Hermione.

"_So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope."_

By now, almost everyone in Twilight Town was in the sandlot, hearing to Hermione sing. On a roof nearby, a black cloaked figure also listened to the young knight sing.

"_Sing to me the song of the stars of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again, when it feels like my dreams are so far."_

In the crowd, the blonde haired boy continued to stared at Hermione as if he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"_You sing to me the plans you have for me over and again."_

The cloaked figure lowered it hood to reveal a man with short dark purple hair covering one eye and dark blue eyes, he took out a book and started to sketch something.

"_So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope."_

The man finished his sketch and stared at Hermione, the wind blowing through his hair slightly. He closed his book and tucked it back in his cloak.

"_I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs. I'm giving it back."_

The boy slowly backed away from the crowd to the back ally. Hermione just continued to sing as though nothing changed.

"_So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope."_

The people went back to their normal business before Hermione opened her eyes; she stood up as a man in a lime green shirt walked up to her. "Hermione, are you planning on singing at this year's Struggle Tournament?" he asked.

"Of course, yes!" she answered, putting the papers in her bag. "I gotta go now, see ya during the tournament!"

She ran through Station Heights, greeting everyone around her as she ran, Hermione entered the train station and walked up the stairs to the platform, when she smiled at her friends.

Fai was dressed in a dark blue tank top, light red skirt, and light brown boots, on her right wrist was a bright pink bracelet, Han wore a sleeveless dark gray shirt, bright blue shorts, and brown boots. Rain stood to a side, wearing a casual red short sleeve shirt and black cargo pants, a pair of light brown sandals on his feet.

"Hey, guys," Hermione said, running up to her friends.

Fai just hugged Hermione playfully, Han greeted her with a friendly hello, and Rain gave her a light kiss on her cheek, which Hermione blushed. Then Hermione pulled out a folded up piece of paper and gave it to Han.

"The directions to my house," she told him, he nodded and led Fai and Rain out of the station.

Hermione followed her friends, smiling, when she ran into Seifer and his committee, Seifer's face looked red as a tomato; Rai was laughing very nervously, Fuu stood between them and nudge their elbows, which made Vivi laugh.

"Hermione, will you join the committee?" Seifer and Rai said together, bowing at the same time.

"Sorry, boys, I'm busy," Hermione said, she pulled Seifer's hat over his eyes and lifted his chin with a finger. "But thanks for the offer."

She ran off, and then hid behind a pole; Fuu pulled his hat back over his eyes, Rai hold up a fist, saying, "Hermione totally digs ya, y'know."

"Yes," Fuu said, nodding.

"Yeah," Seifer agreed, and then he fell unconscious.

Hermione laughed as she ran through the back ally and thought, 'Maybe I'll check out the new member of the gang.'

She entered the usual spot, looking around, nothing changed, there was only one person in the room, he had sandy spiky blond hair, his back to her. Hermione thought Rain had gone with Fai and Han to her house.

"Rain?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

When the boy turned around, it wasn't who Hermione expected. She gasped, dropping her bag.

* * *

Roxas, Double Keyblade Organization Member, and Hermione, Double Keyblade Knight, gender counter parts. You should know what I mean by gender. Boy girl counter parts. Please, R&R! 


End file.
